Another Look
by Fighter1357
Summary: *SEQUEL TO A LOOK!* The two teams continue looking into the past and future, they see the mess ups, laughs and fun they had! Join them as they smile, frown, seethe, and laugh!
1. Beginning

**I… I hear something… it's, oh my gosh! It's a sequel! The one you have all be waiting for! **

**YAY! **

**Well, here we go. Somewhat short, but it's funny! Promise! **

**Dedication: To everyone who reviewed on the prequel to this. This is for ALL of you. **

* * *

**Teen Titans time: **

"Asterous," Robin proclaimed, grinning as he turned to watch his past. Considering he was in the future, it was his past and it'd already happened. Or wait… was he in limbo? Ha… maybe a different dimension. A wood between the worlds… that would be cool.

"Very," Wally replied, grinning as he thought about Robin and his stupid slaughtering of the English language.

Jinx chuckled and grasped her boyfriends hand, smiling as he sat back down and put his arm around her.

_The clip showed Robin with Artemis, Zatanna and Wally. _

_They were sitting on the green couch and it was eerily quite. _

Both Robin and Wally busted out laughing.

_"I need a distraction," Artemis muttered, leaning back on the couch and crossing her arms. Wally snorted and she glared at him. Zatanna snickered while Robin looked thoughtful. _

_"I can provide a distraction," he muttered, fingering the belt. _

"This… doesn't look good," Cyborg said out loud, glancing at the thirteen year old boy a few feet away, the one who was snickering his butt off trying to keep quiet.

_"Oh really? How so?" Artemis asked, turning to stare at the ebony haired boy. _

_An evil smirk crossed his face and he moved toward her. "Hey, I just met you… and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" And then he zipped off the couch and was off before any of the older kids could say anything. _

Multiple face palms and laughter rang through the room.

_Artemis blinked. "Troll!" And then the screen went black. _

"Haha! I still can't believe you did that," Wally exclaimed, grinning at Robin. The boy shrugged, glancing mischievously at the red head.

"Well, I provided her with a… minor distraction."

"True."

"I'm just impressed you sung 'Call me Maybe' to her," Jinx laughed, shaking her head. Once again, Robin shrugged.

"I'm not," Raven muttered, but she was smiling.

"Next one is up!" Beast Boy yelled.

_The screen showed all of Young Justice. Robin was on the phone and Wally and Connor were sitting near him, listening to the conversation. Suddenly, Robin moved the phone away and clicked a button. After another minute, he began yelling. _

_"It's not my problem! I don't care! You hang up! I don't CARE if it's considered rude where you're from! I don't want to buy anything! If you ask against so help me I get Batman to go after you!" _

"What is he doing?" Starfire asked.

Everyone, but Wally and Robin, shrugged.

_"What are you doing?" Wally asked, looking extremely panicked. _

_"THREATENING A TELEMARKETER! NO, I DON'T NEED ANY SOCKS!" _

_And then the screen went blank. _

"Uh… okay?" Raven asked, staring at the screen uncertainly.

"Haha… that was funny," Beast Boy laughed, a wild grin in his face as he stared at his leader. Well, soon-to-be-leader, the boy was exactly that, a boy.

"What's next?"

"Whatever just so happens to be popping up on the screen, metal-boy," Raven replied, rolling her eyes toward Cyborg.

_"Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over… but had me believing it was always something I had done… But I don't wanna live that way! Reading into every word you say-" _

_Suddenly, Robin was knocked by a flash of black hair. He was pinned to the ground with Zatanna on top of him. Suddenly, she slapped his face. _

_"Delusional singing! Robin, it's the first sing of madness!" _

_"I'm sorry! It's just… I don't…" _

_"It's okay… we'll get you through this!" _

Everyone was laughing, even Starfire. Wally was shaking his head and Robin was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That was… funny," Jinx admitted, chuckling.

Robin grinned, but it was a bit off. Just before he came… something… Slade. If, it happened… than he was going to be a villain. That couldn't happen! It just couldn't! He shuddered, his eyes closing under the mask and goose bumps rose up on his arms. It hurt to even think about it. But, when they left this… limbo, he wouldn't remember. He wouldn't be able to prevent it.

That hurt.

**Young Justice time: **

After their Robin disappeared in a flash of light, it was quiet. TTRobin was shaking and then bean to pace, muttering under his breath. He looked like a mini-Batman.

Batgirl seemed more or less calm, but inside she was yelling. Zatanna was frowning, staring at the floor in thought, the idea of Robin going evil or bad, willing to serve under Slade, horrified her. Artemis… she was furious and had angrily pulled out an arrow and began to polish it. M'gann and Aqualad, as well as Connor, were all thinking.

And Batman… well, he was a whole other the story.

And then… they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Was it good? **

**Please review! I can't update for the next week or so because I'm at camp! So bye! **

**REVIEW! **

**Sorry it was so short, I need more of an introduction. And check out my Spiderman story and the Slade fic I began! Thanks! **


	2. Black Market

**Hi. ;)**

**Dedicated to: Browniesarethebest. She's the one who convinced me to start this chapter instead of A Growing Robin. :) I altered a scene, hope you guys don't mind. So, I was listening to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City and decided to add a scene for you guys. RobXStar scene. I recommend listening to the song first! The scene directly comes from the song.**

* * *

**Teen Titans Time:**

* * *

There was suddenly a flash of light.

TTRobin was the first to come out of the light. He stumbled out and then stared at his team, a grin breaking over his face. The Teams brightened and they all rushed over to him, leaving the Young Justice team to reunite with YJRobin. They all smiled and laughed and introduced each other.

"So, are we going to be watching videos?" YJ Wally asked, glancing around. The Titans and Jinx stared at him in disbelief… it was Wally, but not Wally. Weird.

"Yeah," Artemis muttered, "Look, there's a video. It's us though… probably for the Titans." Everyone nodded and turned toward the screen.

_The screen showed all of the Young Justice team minus Robin. They looked bored, each doing their own things, when Wally suddenly put down his homework and look up toward them, obviously confused._

_"Hey, how much do you think Robin would cost on the Black Market?"_

"Wait a sec, what?" Cyborg asked. YJWally shrugged.

_"What?" Artemis asked, her voice conveying disbelief._

_"I mean, how much would he cost?"_

"I can't believe you even asked that…," Artemis muttered, shaking her head as YJWally and YJRobin both grin wildly.

_"How much would who cost on what?" Robin asked, walking in from the kitchen with a vanilla milkshake._

_"How much would you cost on the Black Market?"_

"Oh!" Beast Boy said, "Now you're in trouble!" Both YJWally and YJRobin share knowing glances, while the rest of Young Justice simply snorts. The Titans all glance at each other and shrug.

_"Uh, who's selling?"_

"What?" Cyborg deadpanned.

_"Two-Face."_

_"Am I injured?"_

"Seriously?" Raven asked, glancing at TT Robin_. _He blushed a deep red, holding Starfire's hand in his. No one took notice.

_"Yeah, dislocated shoulder."_

_"Hmmm… I'd say about 1.5 million and a few guns. Why?"_

"Really?" Cyborg voice, "Really!?"

"You'd be worth a lot more," Starfire whispered to TTRobin, causing him to smile. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy are confused and are staring at the screen in absolute confusion.

_M'gann stands up and walks over to Robin. She grabs his shoulder and slowly guides him from the room. "We need to talk, alright?"_

_"But-"_

_"Nope, let's go." Robin looked extremely confused as M'gann guided him from the room with a stern glare trained on Wally._

_And the screen went blank._

"Hahaha!" Beast Boy laughed, Cyborg and Raven grinning along with him.

"I must say, that was funny," Raven admitted, going red when TTRobin smiled at her.

Everyone laughed and smiled and exchanged nods, but the Young Justice team seemed more quiet and darker, their faces looks sullen. No one but both Robin's could figure out what it was.

"Next one is up!" Jinx called out, grasping Wally's hand with a smile toward him. He smiled back and they both turned toward the screen.

_Wally was sitting there on the phone. It was obvious he was talking with Artemis, as he was having an argument, a more teasing one, with her about Iron Man and Captain America. They were laughing as Robin walked into the living room. _

Jinx tried to remain calm and remember it was in the past, but, as Wally squeezed her hand in reassurance, she smiled and let her muscles relax.

_Robin walked in, staring at Wally with a grin on his face. He was in civvies and the grin soon turned into a smirk. "Hey, Wally, 'YOU'RE ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S UPSET! SHE'S GOING ON ABOUT SOMETHING THAT YOU SAID, CAUSE SHE DOESN'T LIKE IRON MAN LIKE YOU... DO!'" _

Everyone began laughing their heads off, even Jinx. YJWally gave a high-five toward YJRobin, who returned it, a grin on both their faces.

"Wow, very creative," Raven commented, smiling ad she tried to retain her laughter.

YJRobin beamed in her direction, "Thanks! You should hear me with 'Call Me Maybe-"

"No," Artemis yelled, slapping her hand over his mouth, "No!"

Both Wally's and Jinx laughed, smiling at YJRobin's surprised face. Batgirl only smiled and shook her head.

"Next!" Cyborg yelled, glancing at Batman with a poker face.

"_Hey... Barbra..." _

"_What!?" _

"_Hey... I just met you-" _

"_Please no!" _

Artemis groaned, slumping over onto the floor. YJRobin cackled, causing everyone to shiver, and he patted her on the head. She wailed, the song already playing through her mind.

"_And this is craaaaazy!" _

"_Dick..." _

"_But here's my number..."_

"_I will kill you." _

"_So call me maybe!" _

_Barbra sighed, shaking her head and turning back toward the math work she was supposed to be doing. Dick grinned, and then leaned closer, "And... all the other girls... try to chaaaaase me... but heres my number... so call me maybe..." _

_It was then at that point when Barbara lost it and screamed throwing her pencil into his leg. It bounced off harmlessly, but everyone turned to stare at her as if she was crazy, the teacher sending her a stern look. _

"Fail."

"Major fail," Barbra sighed, nudging YJRobin, who smirked. YJWally laughed and Artemis couldn't help but smile as the Barbra onscreen sighed and shook her head, sending an apologetic look toward the class and a kick in Dick's direction.

And then the screen went black.

"Well," Beast Boy laughed, "grinning wildly at TTRobin, who groaned. Starfire let out a bubbly laugh and smiled at him. He grinned back and pointed toward the screen, where it showed something else. Everyone looked at it attentively, eyes focused on the screen, and a quiet overcame the big group. The groups were slightly separated, their chairs slightly apart, it was obvious they were wary of each other. Well, except the two Robin's.

_The team were all sitting on the couch, doing various things such as before. Wally suddenly sat up, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey," he asked- _

Jinx hung her head, "Oh dear."

"Hey!"

"_-do you guys know the definition of 'Batman'?" _

Batman turned to glare at YJWally, who yelped and lunged at YJRobin, causing them to both tumble over. YJRobin pushed YJWally off him, growling and Wally jumped behind Artemis, who sat there stiff, not turning to look at Batman, knowing his glare had turned on her too.

"Uncle! Uncle!* I'm sorry!" Wally yelled, holding his hands up in defense. The Titans simply watched, TTWally going red with every minute.

Batman grunted and Robin laughed.

"Dude," the thirteen year old laughed, "you looked like you were about to pee your pants!"

"Shut up!" YJWally said, biting back a much more meaner retort.

"_Uh, no?" Robin said and then grinned, "is it "a super freaking ass kicking superhero who defends Gotham City from it's treacherous villains, all the while gaining help and support from a freaking awesome and handsome sidekick?"" _

_Everyone stared at him. _

Everyone stared at them.

"_Uh... no, Robin, that isn't it... Actually, it's 'a British military officers personal servent'." Wally smirked. _

"Really?" Beast boy asked, glancing at Cyborg, who shrugged, smiling a bit as he glanced at Batman's disgruntled face.

"_My name is Officer Ronald Collins I require my batman!" Wally said in a poor British accent, causing everyone, even Robin, to laugh. Good times, obviously, for the team. And then it went black. _

Everyone laughed then too, though, the Titans's laugh was slightly off. TTRobin seemed happy enough watching the old memories.

"So, you guys seemed to have a bunch of fun," Beast Boy commented toward Young Justice. They all looked at each other and then laughed, nodding.

"Yeah," Artemis said, grinning, "like the time Wally and Robin thought it would be funny to see if a goldfish could live in Dr. Pepper. Or the time Superboy and Robin fought."

"Oh! Hey, 'member the time we had the Halloween party!?* And Robin dressed up as Harry Potter? He wouldn't stop yelling 'Expecto Patronum' at Red Tornado all night long... which really confused the robot," YJWally said, grinning. YJRobin laughed and then pulled out a stick, pointing it at Wally.

"AVADA KADAVRA! Now you are dead..." he said.

Connor and Kaldur shook their head, remembering when he attacked them because he thought they were 'Death Eaters'.

_The screen suddenly lit up, it showed Robin, standing in a room covered with newspaper clippings of Slade. He was holding a mask; Slade's mask. On it was a scar, coming down from his eye. Robin glared at it, gripping it with tight hands. He hung it up, on a nail over the clippings, and stared at it with his eyes narrowed. _

"_Are you here to yell at me too? Because it seems that's all they're doing," Robin said to no one in particular. _

YJRobin shivered at the thought of Slade, causing both Zatanna and Barbara to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The Titans couldn't help but hang their heads in shame. They'd been a bit harsh on Robin. He was being blackmailed into attacking them and stealing for a Mercenary Assassin who wanted him as his evil apprentice/son. TTRobin didn't say anything as he stared steely eyed at the screen.

"_No..." It was Starfire, "I wanted to see... how you were doing." _

_Robin didn't say anything and he glanced at her. His mask, those white holes, were vacant of any emotion. "Define good," he retorted, glancing back at the mask. _

"_Well, I suppose... how are your emotions? Are you angry, perhaps?"_

Artemis glanced at YJRobin; what happened to the thirteen year old that was so carefree? In the clip... he looked so angry, so... lost. What happened to the boy who told her to 'stay traught'?

"_Angry? Yes, I am. Disappointed in myself? Of course. Furious? Most certainly. The thing that really got to me was the fact that I doubted myself. I... I hate to admit it, but I liked the thrill of breaking into a building. Rushing past the guards with adrenaline pumping through my veins. How could I like it, Star?" He growled and punched the Mask. It fell to the ground, clanging against the concrete. Robin punched the wall, cracking it. He drew his fist back, breathing heavily, and turned away from her. _

Batman moved toward YJRobin and the boy moved toward him, looking for comfort. The team couldn't help but wonder what happened to their little brother...

"_Robin-" Starfire began, but he waved her off. _

"_Don't worry about it, I've gone through worse. Let's get back to the team, even if they yelled at me now there's an excuse for Beast Boy and Cyborg to have cake," He grabbed her hand, leading her out. Before they reached the door, "Like I said, I've been through worse." And then the screen went black. _

Starfire gavee TTRobin a kiss, causing him to turn red.

The Titans smiled at them, thinking of how liong it took for them to get together.

Young Justice just stared at their Robin, who looked like he was in dreamland. They didn't say anything, but it hurt them to think about how he acted in the future. He was so much like Batman... it was scary.

_The screen lit up. It showed Robin and Starfire, sitting together on the roof and watching the twilight. It was a vanilla, milky scene, with rays of golden light flooding down from the clouds. It was a sweet scene. They grasped to hold hands. _

"_Your hand belongs right in mine," Starfire whispered, smiling slightly as she glanced at Robin and blushed. At that moment, he looked exactly like a teenager he was: laid back and relaxed. He smiled an easy smile and you could imagine his eyes twinkling. _

"_And I think of you everytime I close my eyes, star," he said back. She smiled in return, red blooms erupted on her cheeks. _

_They watched the sunset, watching the twilight turn into a light blue haze, the stars twinkling above it. _

No one said anything and TTRobin and Starfire both blushed deep red. So much for that private moment, Beast Boy would never let them hear the end of it. Artemis smiled, however, thinking of how at least Robin got a somewhat normal shot at life, in the romance department at least.

Zatanna shifted uncomfortably, looking at the ground. Her Robin was still staring off into nowhere next to Batman and the screen had just faded to black.

"Next one," Cyborg said, giving a forced grin toward everyone.

_It showed Cyborg and Beast Boy, both sitting on the couch with impassive faces.. They were staring at something. _

Raven began to grin.

"_And, the next time you two decide to hang from the ceiling, tell me... so you don't crash into the __steel_ _floor and end up with concussions! You're... you're like monkeys!"_ Connor scowled and Beast Boy snickered. TTRobin rolled his eyes under his mask, remembering the moment. _Robin had walked into the room just as she said that. He stopped and grinned and said, "I know someone who hates monkeys!" And then he walked out. The other three Titans just stared at each other confusedly._ _And the screen went black. _

Everyone on the Young Justice team laughed. "I hate monkeys," Connor muttered, shaking his head in disgust. The Titans all nodded in understanding and Raven turned toward TTRobin and shook her head. TTRobin shrugged but then, grinned at YJRobin's smile. Good, he should be smiling.

_The screen changed and it showed Beast Boy and Starfire._

"_Alright," the green boy said, "this is the Hokey Pokey, alright?" _TTRobin groaned. So did Beast Boy. "_O proud left foot, that ventures quick within_ _Then soon upon a backward journey lithe._ _Anon, once more the gesture, then begin:_ _Command sinistral pedestal to writhe._ _Commence thou then the fervid Hokey-Poke._ _A mad gyration, hips in wanton swirl._ _To spin! A wilde release from heaven's yoke._ _Blessed dervish! Surely canst go, girl._ _The Hoke, the poke - banish now they doubt_ _Verily, I say, 'tis what it's all about!" _

"What in the world?" Artemis laughed, covering her mouth. Zatanna laughed a long with her and Jinx was in a full blown laugh attack. YJWally and TTWally were both smiling and M'gann was smiling with them. Kaldur had a small grin on his face and Connor remained impassive. "_Uh... thank you, Beast Boy, but... I am going to do something more useful now." _"Dude!" YJWally yelled toward Beast Boy, "you just got blown-off!" Beast Boy scowled but a sheepish grin took over. "_Aw! Starfire! Come back!" And then the screen went black. _

* * *

**Well... how was the second chapter? Good? I had to seperate each paragraph by themselves, if something seems off, sorry. Again: Dedicated to Browniesarethebest! Thanks for all the encouragement! And for my friend Deadpoolz, you too! You're awesome and for good measure, /fishslap. **

***Uncle! Uncle!: Back in, like, the thirties, when you were bullied or something, saying "Uncle!" was a sign of defeat. You yelled it when it was to much. **

**I can't remember whether or not if there was another star * than I can't remember, sorry. If there was another one, ask in a review or a PM. I have a beta, but I had to get this out there. **

**To my beta: Sorry! PM MEwhen you get this! Review guys! Sorry for the delay! Who liked the RobXStar scene!? Good? **


	3. Married?

**Ah. Yes. Harry Potter. Well, I've forgotten what I was going to say. **

**So. Who's ready for the next chapter!? And, guys, I'm entering freshman year of high School. Once my stories are done, it seems like it can only be one-shots. ): And this, once in awhile. I also still have Free Will and A Growing Robin. As well as Knives, a My Babysitter's a Vampire fic, to complete. *sighs loudly and ignores sister's glare* **

**I redid a few things to one clip that I'm writing. **

**I'm sad. **

* * *

"Well, that was entertaining. It better be as funny next," Beast Boy sayed loudly, grinning at everyone who rolled their eyes.

"Oh dear," mutters Raven, "what could possibly be next?"

This in turn caused Beast Boy to snort and shake his head, all the while glaring at the screen for something to come on. Just then, the screen light up to show the Young Justice team in their living room, all sitting on the green couch.

"Oh, much better!" the changeling said happily, scooting closer to the screen.

"_Artemis, hand me the orange soda?" Robin asked, looking up at the blonde sitting across from him. _

"_You have legs, get it yourself Boy Wonder," the archer snorted, sharpening a throwing knife that she kept for when she was bored. Robin scowled and stood up. All of a sudden, the lights began to flicker. _

_The entire team looked up and frowned. _

"_Dang lights," Wally muttered, shaking his head. _

Jinx laughed at Wally, shaking her head as well. TTWally smiled at her, pleased with her smile and laugh. It seemed that things were good between them.

"_IT'S THE HASH SLINGING SLASHER!" Robin yelled, running and jumping behind the couch. The team simply shook their head and continued doing what they'd been doing. Robin was still behind the couch. _

Cyborg face-palmed, "Really?"

TTRobin nodded reluctantly, "Really."

Cyborg face-palmed, shaking his head. Raven just smirked a bit.

_And then the screen went black. _

Artemis and Wally both laughed at their "younger brother", who grinned at them cheekily. It was stupid, of course, but was so funny.

"What exactly is the Hash Slinging Slasher anyway?" Connor asked, glancing at YJRobin with a confused face. The boy had neglected to tell him when the lights had come back on again and Connor still didn't know who the Hash Slinging whatever was. It simply confused him more and then he'd forgotten to ask till now.

"Something from a show," TTRobin replied, waving his hand dismissively. Connor shrugged, suddenly not caring, and turned back toward the screen. Inwardly, he was smiling, remembering Robin's antics.

_The screen started with M'gann in the kitchen-_

YJ groaned, even M'gann.

_-cooking spaghetti. She was humming a little tune, mixing the noddles with a wooden ladle. _

"I can already imagine it," Beast Boy muttered, staring at the screen wistfully. Raven rolled her eyes.

"_Connor, come in here and taste it!" she yelled. There was a grunt in response and she sighed, setting the ladle down, walking out of the kitchen. "Connor!" _

"You're in for it now!" Cyborg called out, smirking at Connor, who shrugged. Aqualad grinned slightly, glad that the teams were getting along[ish].

_A few minutes later and... __BOOM! __The sauce right next to the noodles exploded, splattering red tomatoes all over the kitchen. Onions, tomatoes, peppers and the sauce itself lay strewn over the floor. _

"Sh... ."

_The faint voice of the martian could be heard. "My spaghetti!" And then it went black. _

M'gann blushed and Connor grasped her hand tightly, sending her a smile. YJRobin was trying not to laugh at them and clasped his hands over his mouth. Artemis shook her head and rubbed his shoulder, grinning.

"Next one," YJWally called out, grinning.

"_I am so bored-" _

"Shnap."

"_Wally, you're always bored." _

"_I know. But today it's worse. Whataya wanta do?" _

"_Wanna dress up as Spiderman and Deadpool?" _

"..."

"Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked, leaning forward and sending her friend a worried look. He rolled his eyes beneath his mask and smirked.

Cyborg sent YJRobin a confused look and then boy smiled cheekily in response. The cyborg shook his head and turned away, his mind still reeling that that was Robin, his leader, at thirteen.

Jinx just sent a glance at her Wally, who glanced away.

"_...Na. Wanna go mess with Artemis?" _

"_...Sure." _

"I hate you guys."

Both YJRobin and YJWally tried not to laugh but failed as the giggles burst from their lips.

"_Alrighty then, let's go." _

_Both of them walked from the kitchen to where Artemis was in the living room. She was sitting there doing homework, her face buried into a book by Edgar Allen Poe. Her notebook was sitting in her lap, with a page of notes covering the college ruled paper. _

"_Hey Arty!" _

"Hate that nickname," said girl muttered.

"_What?" she snapped irritably, lifting her head. _

"_I know I just met you, and this is kinda crazy, but I really like you, so shoot me maybe." _

Everyone turned to either TTRobin or YJRobin in confusion, except for Batgirl, who smirked. They just chuckled in response.

"_What?" _

_And then Robin was suddenly gone, his cackle left in the air. Both Arty and Wally shivered. _

"_Weird?" _

"_Very." _

_And the screen went black.*_

"I don't even want to know," Raven implied, shaking her head. YJRobin lifted his hand to explain.

"My friend Babs and I made a parody, isn't that right Babs?"

"Indeed it is my good sir," Batgirl beamed. They both laughed hard and then slowly faded off, chuckling and wiping away nonexistent tears. Everyone simply stared while TTRobin stared on longingly.

"It was pretty funny, actually," Robin finally commented, his head tilted upward thoughtfully.

Artemis shook her head and snorted, remembering how a few kids in their school made a video with the two. She had declined the offer, but laughed so hard at the youtube video that had been posted. It was funny, actually; Robin was right.

"Next one," Jinx pointed out. Everyone turned toward the screen.

"_I have the most glorious news!" Starfire exclaimed._

All the Titans froze and glanced at one another. Oh, they remembered this day really good. Robin even shivered involuntarily. Starfire grasped his hand and smiled at him. He looked at her gratefully and rubbed her hand, telling her he was okay.

"_What would that be Star?" Robin asked with genuine interest. He looked up from the grapling gun he was working on, tools lay strewn around him. _

"_I am getting MARRIED!" _

That's when Young Justice's jaws dropped and TTRobin winced.

"What?!" Jinx yelled, "you never told me about this!"

"You were with Hive Five," TTWally quickly explained, glancing at TTRobin.

"You... but I thought You and Starfire!?" M'gann blubbered, pointing between TTRobin and Starfire. They glanced at each other and then Robin sighed.

"It didn't work out for... Star..." he explained, Starfire nodding with him.

Zatanna mentally cursed fate itself and Batgirl smirked at the ground, mentally hurting inside. YJRobin frowned ever so slightly but then shrugged.

"Oh," M'gann sighed with relief," that's good.

"_WHAT!?" all the Titans shrieked. Robin dropped the grapling gun and rushed up to Starfire. _

"_What?" _

_Starfire blinked and then smiled, thinking Robin was too surprised to say anything else. "I am getting married! Is this not glorious?!" And the screen went blank. _

"Depends on who it is," Robin muttered, though it was lud enough for everyone to hear. Starfie smiled at her boyfriend.

_The screen showed Robin, lying on the medical table. He was in his costume, which was in tatters and his mask was slightly ripped. _

Batman and Batgirl frowned.

_Raven stood over him with a worried gaze on her face. "You gave him a sedative, didn't you?"_

_Cyborg nodded. _

"Oh dear gods," Batman muttered, hanging his head. Everyone glanced at the Dark Knight in surprise.

"_Quiet! He's waking up!" _

"_Guys...?" _

"_Robin, are you alright!?" _

"_Raven?" _

Raven shook her head and Cyborg tried not to look at Robin, who didn't know this had even happened.

"_Yes, Robin, it's me." _

"_OH MY FUDGING GOSH, WHY THE FRAK IS THERE A GIANT BLUE BOX THERE!?" _

"_What?" _

"What?"

"_Uh... Robin, there isn't any blue box." _

"_Yes, there is. I see it. It says Police Box on it. Raven? Do you like the poem 'The Raven'?" Robin giggled. He sat up, suddenly, and pulled at the spandex pants that hung to him in shreds. He looked around the medical room, swooning a bit at every sight he saw. _

_Raven scowled, even though it was an amazing poem. _

"_Robin!" _

"_LEEDLE, LEEDLE, LEEDLE, LEEDLE, LEE!" _

"_ROBIN!" _

"_Take me out to the ballgame!" _

"_AH! GONNA KILL HIM!" _

And then the screen went black and hers a flash of light.

* * *

**Oh dear, who could it be!? **

**Whoever answers this question first and correctly, wins? Who were the three original Young Justice Members the comics?**

**Alrighty, review!**


	4. WingDings

**BACK! **

**ALL **_**A LOOK **_**AND **_**ANOTHER LOOK **_**FANS, PLEASE READ: Now, I've got to say this. A few people have taken it upon themselves to write their own version (not really a version) of my A Look Series. Because I didn't update, I had writers block. Did you ask permission? No. Please, if you are going to do that, ask me first. The answer will be "no" but it's at least polite and that way I don't freeze at the screen and get really pissed off. While I like to read other versions, you can't just take someone's idea like that and not ask them. No offence, but that is rude. Next time I see something like that, I will report you, or at least PM you to take the story down. If you ask, I might, MIGHT, actually say yes. This is not only to a particular person, but to all of you. Please don't do that, I have this pet peeve, don't take my ideas. At least, don't take my ideas and don't give me credit for it. **

**Now, off of that happy note. On with the story. -_-**

* * *

The teams all blinked as a light flashed into their view, brightening the white room completely.

It suddenly disappeared, the newcomer was surrounded in a glass box and was coughing harshly. For a second, everyone thought it was Slade, but the man inside was almost worst than the assassin. He wore a purple suit with a yellow and orange stripped tie, his shoes were like patchwork and his greasy green hair hung over his lustful eyes. His pasty white skin glowed in the rooms' light and his scarlet lips were pulled back in gruesome, painful looking smile.

Joker.

"Well," he coughed, waving away a sort of gas that had arrived from him, "an interesting turn of events. Batsy, could you be a dear and tell me where I am, and who these brats are?"

Batman growled, moving in front of YJRobin, who had his eyes narrowed. The Titans were slightly confused but TTRobin looked like he was about to throw up.

"No?" Joker pouted, crossing his arms, "what a pity. Ah! But Robin! Uncle Jay is here for you, come give your uncle a hug!"

YJRobin scowled, stepping out slightly from behind Batman. "Joker, what are you doing here?" he ask harshly. It was a foolish question, but everyone was wondering the same thing. Joker frowned, pursing his lips in a mocking sort of way and then shrugging.

"My answer is as good as yours, my little birdie. Mmhmm. Ah, but you see, but I may ask this-" he laughed insanely, though it was muffled by the glass it was still sending shivers down the younger heroes' spines "-where am I?"

TTRobin stood forward gruffly, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Talk one more time, _clown_, I will rip your Esophagus out and choke you with it, then stuff it in your throat, now quiet while we figure this out."

The Joker was about to respond, opening his mouth, but then he snapped it shut and nodded, his yellow rimmed eyes staring at the newer and older-looking Robin with a curious lust, one like on a cat with a mouse. TTRobin smirked slightly, crossing his arms, and sat back in the plastic chairs that Fighter1357 had put there for them. Joker frowned, the frown looking oddly placed on his pale face, and leaned against the glass box.

"So?" M'gann asked, eyeing Joker with a look of distaste in her eyes.

"Well," YJRobin began slowly, "let him watch? The clips will come up anyway, no stopping it. Unless, of course, we rip his eyes out."

All of Young Justice and TTRobin looked like they were seriously contemplating this, but Batman shook his head. More from amusement than anything else, but then he sighed. It was much to low for anyone to hear, but he did it anyway.

"He'll watch, sadly enough, and we'll just have to deal with it. It seems he's the Joker of our time, so it won't be a big deal. _It'll_ forget anyway."

"Was I just insulted?!" Joker exclaimed, backpedaling in mock horror.

Everyone ignored him.

"I can deal with that," the thirteen year old hero agreed, nodding as he glanced at the clown, who was glaring in their direction in a pouty way, his lower lip sticking out.

"Boy Blunder!"

"Yep, same here," Jinx voiced, staring at Joker with a wicked look in her eyes. Wally, her Wally, nodded along with her. Everyone smiled and nodded, smirking as Joker was complaining that he was being deprived of information.

"Uh, guys!?" Beast Boy called out, "A clip's coming!"

Everyone, including the clown, turned toward the TV simultaneously. _It showed Wally, surrounded with a bunch of kids, getting a number stamped on his arm. 16425, it read. _

YJWally and YJRobin both winced. Robin was subconsciously rubbing his arms, wincing as the memories overtook his mind. They flooded through him like a crack in a dam.

_A cyborg had stamped the number on him and he continued to walk forward when it told him to do so. He entered a large hall, where kids were lined up in rows, all with numbers stamped on their arms. _

"Wally?" Jinx breathed as the ginger winced, "what is this?"

"That," he replied, "is my past."

She glanced over at him, grasping his arm tightly. The pink haired girl was tempted to check under his sleeves to see if the numbers were still there, but she refrained herself from doing so.

_A voice spoke around the speedster. "Wallace West, report to row 361." _

Joker looked rather giddy, his beguiling smile growing bigger as "Wallace West" was pushed forward.

_The boy walked toward a row, looking confused and scared as he went along. He began to jog, looking more and more nervous. _

Wincing, Wally sighed, taking Jinx's hand in his own, he began to rub it comfortingly.

_He finally stopped at "Row 361" behind a slightly shorter black haired boy. _

YJRobin looked away and Batman sighed, he hadn't known what went on there, Dick hadn't said anything, but he knew it was bad.

_The boy was covered in marks and burns, but he still stood straight an tall. Wally did a double-take, his brow furrowing. _

It was then the Titans realized who that boy was. Starfire whimpered along with Beast Boy, and Raven and Cyborg snuck glances at the Titan Leader.

_"Dick," Wally breathed, and then the screen went black. _

"That's a memory now, we don't have to talk about it," TTRobin called out before anyone, especially the Titans, could ask what he meant. They all nodded, grim expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Joker asked, leaning against the glass while smirking.

"Positive," the older acrobat growled.

Shrugging, Joker sat down, crossing his legs, and sighed, looking extremely bored. Everyone glared at him but then turned back to the screen, which had begun to play another clip.

_The screen showed M'gann as she was eating lunch with Connor. The green, or at the moment; Caucasian, alien, was chatting continuously while the clone nodded and "Mmhmmed" at the right places. _

M'gann backpedaled. Not that she had a problem with her being on screen, it was just odd.

_"So, how was math? Ugh! I math teach is sooo confusing! I never get anything she's saying! What in the world does "y=mx+b" mean? I was going to scream. It got really annoying she got all up in my, what's the term?" _

_"Grill?" _

_"Yeah! All up in my grill!" _

"Megan?" Artemis said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever try and talk ghetto. Ever. again."

Megan blushed, "Oh, sorry."

"I'd apologize your classmates."

_"Besides, I don't even understand the English Alphabet. How can I understand what it means in math, or Algebra 1 or whatever it's called?" _

_"I don't-" _

_"It's sooo weird. Of course, Uncle John is teaching me a bunch. I can count to 1,789,362 now! What is the norm that people on Earth count to?" _

_"I don't kn-" _

Megan blushed heavily and Connor just smiled. YJRobin and Beast Boy laughed and Artemis simply shook her head.

_"Oh! That reminds me, I have History Homework due tomorrow! I forgot to write it down in my Agenda." _

_"How did that remind you abou-" _

_"And an English assignment, this'll be good. Connor where are you going?!" _

Everyone laughed, minus Joker and Batman, as Connor stood up a scowl etched on his face. Connor blushed this time and M'gann got even redder in the face.

_"I-" _

_"Connor!" M'gann wailed. _

_The clone sighed audibly. And then the screen went black. _

Everyone laughed, shaking their heads.

"That was funny," Raven admitted grudgingly, thinking of Starfire and Robin. She glanced at YJRobin and shook her head, a frown coming upon her face as she thought about how he would end up. The bright smile on his face would soon be replaced with a frown and scowl. It was sad, disappointing too, really.

"Next!" Jinx called out before Beast Boy, who frowned in return.

_The screen showed Robin and the team in Gotham City. The bat was perched on a gargoyle, overlooking the city. _

"Pretty view," Raven commented, smiling at the darkened blood red, scarlet sky.

_"What are we doing here?" Kid Flash drawled, looking extremely bored. _

"You have no patience do you?" Artemis asked, shaking her head.

"Nope!" the fifteen year old red-head exclaimed cheekily.

She rolled her eyes in return.

_"Stake out," Robin replied back automatically, like he'd been answering the same question for over the past five minutes. _

_"Really?" Kid Flash replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. _

"Really," Artemis growled, even though the Wally on-screen couldn't hear, or see, her.

_"Really!" M'gann called out, giggling as both Robin and Kid Flash glared at her. Of course, the girl shrunk back slightly, but it was still amusing. _

_"Wait," Robin paused, "did you hear that?" _

_"What?" Aqualad asked, standing up straighter. _

"I didn't hear anything!" Beast Boy voiced, blinking as everyone shook their heads.

_Robin suddenly smirked, turning around and running toward the edge of the shadows. "I didn't know you were coming out tonight!" he exclaimed. _

All the Titans, minus Wally and TTRobin, blinked. YJRobin laughed and the rest of the team sighed. Joker quirked his eye-brows, looking unamused.

_"I know, it was a completely spur-of-the-moment type thing," a purring voice replied from the shadows. And, of course, out walked Catwomen. The thief was dressed in her usual attire, the whip by her side. She smiled, tilting her head, and patted the hero on the head. _

The Titans faces: O.o

_"How are you?" she asked. _

_"Oh, I'm doing great." _

_"And school?" _

_"Pretty good, my grades are good as ever!" _

"Um, isn't she a master thief?" Raven asked, glancing at their Leader.

"Yup."

She blinked.

_"Oh, how was that math test, the one you ask me to help you study for?" _

_"Easy." _

_Catwomen laughed, "That's great!" _

_"Uh, Robin?" Wally asked hesitantly. Robin turned around, looking at the red-head. "Um… isn't she a master thief?" _

_"Excuse me!" Catwomen said, "I'm right here you know!" _

_"I think he knows," Artemis replied, her glare hardening on her. The thief purred and shook her head, a "tt"ing sound escaping her lips. _

"She kind of annoyed me with that, you know," Artemis growled, sinking lower into her seat.

"Yeah," Robin chuckled, his voice fading off slightly.

_"Oh!" Robin jumped up, "Bats wants you to pick me up from school tomorrow, he's working late. and Agent A is busy." _

_"She knows you __**civilian **__identity!?" _

_"Mmhmm, can you?" _

_Catwomen pursed her lips, looking away at Robin's puppy-dog eyes._

_"PLEASE!" _

_"Fine," she grunted, but she was smiling. Ruffling his hair, she began to walk backward. _

_"Tomorrow, three O'clock, after school. I'm taking you to Starbucks." _

_"Got it, bye mother!" _

_"Bye deary!" _

"Erm…"

_And the screen went black. _

"That was… odd," Cyborg inclined, shaking his head.

YJRobin laughed, holding his stomach and then froze. "Hey, where's Joker?"

Everyone instinctively turned toward the glass box, which was empty. There was no whole or anything, just a note left in it. It floated out, through the glass, and Batman grabbed it.

"Fighter took him back."

"Ahhh," YJWally exclaimed, grinning as he shouldered his best friend. Batgirl rolled her eyes and then shook her head as Zatanna laughed along with them. The Titans just sort of grinned, though it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"When is the next one coming on?"

"Erm, now."

_The screen showed a rather tall, lean hero. He wore a black suit with black boots, a blue bird across his chest. His utility belt, which was grey, as strapped around his waist and his hair, which was cropped short, hung ever so slightly in his face. _

"Nightwing!" Starfire called out gleefully. TTRobin straightened, his eyes widening.

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Nightwing, the hero Robin becomes when he outgrows the name. He is, eighteen?" Starfire looked confused a moment.

"He's my future alias," TTRobin explained toward the younger, but far more experienced, group.

YJRobin grinned cheekily, "Cool."

_"If you're going to be like that, I can leave," Nightwing said, his domino masked veered his eyes, but one could guess that he was rolling his eyes to whoever spoke before him. _

_"Well," a familiar voice said, "You should just go then, because I'm always like this." _

"Isn't that-"

_The screen showed a red-headed beauty. She was in a familiar Bat"girl" costume. Her lips were pursed and her arms were crossed. _

"Babs!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Buttface."

"Idiothead."

TTRobin rolled his eyes at his younger self.

_Nightwing sighed and then sat down next to her, on the edge of a 375 ft building, their feet dangling below. _

_"Uh, stupid last battle. I'm out of Batarangs, what are you doing here in Gotham anyway? I thought you were in Bludhaven. 'Sides, the team doesn't need you for a while-" _

_"I lived here too, and that's your own personal opinion." _

"Team?" Babs asked, looking confused. As did the Titans.

YJ and TT Robin shrugged.

_"True. Do you have any Batarangs?" _

_"Wingdings?" _

"What?" Artemis asked.

_"What?" _

Everyone laughed.

_"Wingdings, that's what I call them." _

"Only you buddy!" YJWally laughed, poking YJRobin in the shoulder. Cyborg, and Beast Boy glanced at each other, thinking of _their_ Robin and the "wingdings" and how in the world they could be connected.

_"Why?" Babs asked, laughing. _

_"That's what a friend of mines kid called them. 'Wingdings'." _

"Whose kid?" Raven asked, her eyes wandering to Wally and Jinx, both of which were poker faced.

Artemis scowled, glancing away.

_"Erm… Why?" _

_"I dunno, that's just what he called them!" _

_"You're adorable-" _

"He is! I mean seriously, look at his face, so squeezable!" Babs exclaimed.

"I hate you," Robin grumbled, flinching away as she pinched his cheeks.

_"I'm eighteen!" _

_"Still adorkable!" _

_"I hate you." And then the screen went black. _

Everyone, minus Batman and two annoyed Robins, of course, laughed. Babs grinned, but then frowned as she thought about how she and Dick were hanging out. And what did she, future her, mean by "team"? And Bludhaven? She shivered, thinking of that city.

"That was… interesting," Starfire grinned, though it looked more forced than anything else.

Jinx giggled and turned toward TTRobin, "Wingdings?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly look like I named them-"

"Wingdings?"

"Cut me some slack!"

"Next clip is on!" Cyborg burst out, allowing Aqualad to give him a thankful look.

_It showed Cyborg. _

"Hm?!"

_He was washing his car, whistling a cheerful tune. _

"Oh heck no!" The cyborg called out, looking panicked. Everyone glanced at him, "What?"

_"Oh, my baby I love you!" Cyborg then hugged the car, giving it a few kisses. "I love caring for you, and cleaning you, and making sure you 'ight!" _

O.o

_"I loves you!" And then the screen went black. _

Connor cleared his throat, "Well then…"

* * *

**I hope you take my rant into consideration, really. If I see anything else, like warned, I WILL confront you about it. I know I'm going to lose readers because I was so rude, or because they disagree, and I understand and respesct that. My PM inbox is always open. **

**As for this chapter, was it good? Bad? Want me to die because I was completely rude in the beginning? **

**Also, the first scene they saw: From _Browniesarethebest's _Story _I Need A Hero. _I recommened it, the story is fantastic, as is her author YJ and TT crossover's, far better then mine. :) Really. **

**Anyway, review. :)**


	5. Chim Chimeny chim chim chee-roo!

**Hi guys! Sorry, November is National Write a Novel month. I've been doing that. And Track and Field try-outs. I am sore all over. Pray I get on the team! **

**Hope you like this chapter, it was whipped up really quick and I hope you don't mind! **

* * *

"That wasn't awkward at all," YJWally broke in, coughing as he glanced at Cyborg, whose face was beat red with embarrassment.

"Not that wasn't extremely hilarious," Raven cut in, trying to hide her smirk, "but the next video is coming and I think it's for us. Little Robin is on it."

YJRobin blushed red and TTRobin glared at her, but she ignored the glare, shifting slightly in her chair. Despite that she was "emo", as Beast Boy called her, Robin's glare was pretty kick-ass.

_The screen showed YJRobin and YJWally surrounded by rubble. The rubble was obviously from a building and a large fire raged behind them. Robin's face was covered with soot and ash, and Wally's chest was a mixture of blood and soot. Both of them were grinning madly. They looked about ten and thirteen years old. _

"Gods," Artemis muttered, "What did you two do?"

Batman grumbled something, but no one could understand him. It was obvious he remembered when this had happened.

_"That was soo much fun," Wally exclaimed. _

"Your voice is so high pitched!" Jinx laughed.

_Robin nodded, but then looked down at his blood covered leg. It was bent oddly and he knew that it wasn't supposed to look like that. "Frak," he muttered, "I have a math test tomorrow and this certainly ain't healing by tomorrow." _

Starfire and Raven both winced at the image of his leg.

_Wally glanced back and sighed, nodding. "Same, I have an odd feeling in my chest." _

_"Well…," Robin began, "Math test. Okay, so 2 times 2 is 4. 4 times 4 is 16. 16 times 16 is 256 and 256 times 256 is 65,536. 65,536 times-" _

"How did you even remember all of that?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, turning toward the Titan leader, who shrugged. "I was pretty smart."

"No duhr," TTWally interjected, glancing between the two.

_"Dude," Wally quickly interrupted. "Calm down." _

_"Sorry, I just got a sudden excitedness," Robin admitted. _

"Excitedness. Is that even a word?" Batgirl asked, glancing at Batman, who shook his head.

_"About math. Are you alright?" And then the screen went blank. _

"That was, funny. Were you seriously that excited about math?" Zatanna asked, nudging Robin with her hand. He grinned and nodded, replying, "Yeah, I was a mathlete. Or, technically, still am. Haha."

Batgirl nodded viciously, remembering how just last week, Dick had been speaking animatedly about an oncoming test.

"Next one," Aqualad commented, folding his arms over his chest.

_The screen showed Robin and Batgirl, both in their civvies and walking in the park. _

"Don't you look adorable!" Wally teased, much to Zatanna and Starfire's dislike.

"Yup!" Batgirl replied loudly.

_"I had the crazied dream last night!" Barbara exclaimed, licking her ice cream. _

_"You know what I've been dreaming about?" Dick asked slowly. _

"Oh god no," Artemis whimpered.

_"What?" _

_He suddenly broke out into song, "I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss!" _

_Barbara went along with him, "And a Prince I'm hoping comes with this!" _

_They both began to laugh, holding their stomachs, ice cream staining their jackets. A wind blew in the background, sending a hoard of brightly colored autumn leaves around them. _

M'gann cooed as Barbara's red hair blue around her face, and Dick's eyes looking at her, obviously thinking she was beautiful.

_"So to spend a life of endless bliss. Just find who you love through true love's kiss," Barbara began to sing once more and they both began to mock dance. People even began to watch. _"_You're the fairest maid I've ever met," he exclaimed, throwing her in the air with a slight, while fake, struggle. "You were made…"_

_"...to finish your duet."_

"This is the most adorable thing ever!" YJWally fangirled, dabbing his eyes in mocking way. Robin and Batgirl rolled their eyes, secretly both fond of the memory that had come back.

TTRobin looked horrified, but still a smile lit his face. Starfire was beet red, but she said nothing as she watched the screen. _They both began to sing, "And in years to come we'll reminisce!"_

_"How we came to love," Dick continued. _

_"And grow and grow love," Barbra whispered, both of them meeting in the middle of the sidewalk. And then they both whispered softly, smiles of amusement springing on their faces, "Since first we knew love through true love's kiss." _

"Holy Batman that was hilarious!" Jinx laughed, earning a glare from the Batman himself.

"Raven," Cyborg leaned forward, "What do you think?"

"I'm dying on the inside."

TTRobin smirked, but his face was red. He gripped Starfire's hand, but it didn't seem as reassuring as it had in past times. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but he seemed slightly more distance, as if opening all these doors were opening old feelings for old teammates and friends.

"Well, while I am very excited about the next one, I think that my stomach had rumblies for food," YJWally spoke loudly, clapping his hands together.

A sudden bright light filled the room and a few boxes of Ledos pizza littered the floor in front of them. Both Wally's grinned amdly and flipped open a box, snarfing it down like it was the end of the world. Beast Boy, pleased with this food choice, began to slowly eat his food, watching the screen with adamant eyes.

_"I say we sing a song!" YJWally yelled, jumping up from the bright green couch. _

Everyone groaned, great. More music.

_"No, please," Zatanna muttered. _

_"Please!" Wally begged," it'll be fun! Rob, you pick out a song." _

_"Deathbed, but Reliant K." _

"Ummm…."

"I was in a bad mood!"

_"Ugh, how does the chorus go?" _

_"I can smell the death on the sheets/ Covering me/ I can't believe/ This is the end/ Cuz' this is my deathbed/ I lie here alone/ And if I close my eyes tonight/ I know I'll be home." _

"Frak, you really must've been in a bad mood," Cyborg said, snorting.

"Uh, yeah."

_"Let's not a say we did. How about another? Disney songs?" Wally suggested frantically._

_"NO!" Artemis screeched, throwing a pillow at the speedster, who quickly dodged, a small smirk on his face when she realized it was hopeless. _

"Why were you so intent that I sing?" TTRobin asked irritably toward TTWally, who shrugged. "No clue, actually."

_"Come on Rob?" _

_"Fine. Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey. Chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be. Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey! Chim chim cher-oo! Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you!" Robin sung cheerfully, his voice sliding into an easy accent. He quickly shook hands with Connor and Artemis, who were sitting next to him. _

"Dude, that movie is amazing!" Babs jumped up, a grin on her face. Dick grinned wildly. "I know right! We have got to watch it together!"

"We totes should, alright. Write it on your arm, because we won't remember having this conversation at all when we get back."

Robin nodded, grinning and snapped out a Sharpie, quickly jotting it down on his arm. She grabbed it from him and copied it, returning it once the next video had begun.

_The screen now showed the Titans. Robin was playing a video game with Cyborg and Starfire was no where to be seen. Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear as he cheered Robin on, who was currently beating the Cyborg. _

"Hilarious," Artemis drawled, smirking at Robin.

"Shut up, it's hardly even started."

_Raven walked up behind Cyborg, her face it's usual impassive look. Her cloak was draped over her shoulders, just giving a hint of her bare grey skin and her purple leotard. And then she began making stupid faces at Cyborg, behind his back. _

You could literally feel the speechlessness that had blown into the room.

_And then she just walked away toward the kitchen, her face returning toward it's normal impassive look. _

"Dafuq?" YJWally asked, looking at Raven. The empath was blushing hard.

"I got…erm, bored."

"We can, eh, see that," TTRobin implied slowly, glancing at his surrogate-like sister, who was still blushing.

"Hey guys," Connor interjected quickly, "Nightwing."

Everyone snapped toward the screen.

_The screen did indeed show Nightwing, along with a boy dressed as Robin and a girl with blonde hair. _

_"Wonder Girl," Nightwing, Robin's far future self, yelled. "Get Impulse outta there, can't have him getting hurt!" _

"Wonder Girl? Impluse?" M'gann asked, glancing at Batman, who shrugged.

_The girl, Wonder Girl, nodded, flying off with a limp boy in her arms as a bomb exploded in the distance. This new Robin glanced at Nightwing, his short cropped hair covered with dust. "Me? What about me?" _

"Now who is that?" YJRobin muttered. And then added, "I have a successor, awesome!"

_"You? You are staying with me. We need to take out this nuc, and you don't have the strength to run out there and take out a hoard of Kroloteans. Come on. We've got work to do." _

"Kroloteans?" M'gann asked, her voice a pitch higher.

_"But-" _

_"No buts, I care for you and now it's my job to keep you alive," Nightwing inclined. He pressed the comp in his ear. "Beta Squad, do you read me?" _

"Robin?" Starfire asked, tugging on his sleeve. Cyborg and Raven both looked worried as well. Was Robin going to leave them?

_"I read you," a curt voice interjected, "We're okay over here." _

_"Good," Nightwing inclined, "Ready Robin?" _

_"As I'll ever be." _

"And my curiosity of the future reigns free."

* * *

**And cue the angry reviewers. Sorry for da shortness. **

**Best line in this chapter was: **

**a) "And my curiosity of the future reigns free."**

**b) "This is the most adorable thing ever!" YJWally fangirled, dabbing his eyes in mocking way.**

**c) "Holy Batman that was hilarious!" Jinx laughed, earning a glare from the Batman himself.**

**d) "Dafuq?" YJWally asked.**

**You can choose two is you want. See you in the far future peeps! And I love you dearly! **


	6. The End, the last clip

**This is truly the last chapter. **

**A major cliffhanger one too guys. Hey, when you go out, why not go with a bang?**

**It'll end, because it's not meant to go one forever, even though it can. Maybe I'll start it up again one day, when track and school and clubs aren't so hectic, but this was never meant to go so long. I just stressed myself too much with this story. **

**It's been a pleasure serving you. Also, this should pull at your heartstrings, which people say I'm good at. **

* * *

"What was that?" Beast boy asked.

"You… Robin, are you going to leave us?" Starfire asked. He jumped over to her, snatching up her hand in his and shaking his head. "Of course not, not now, not ever."

"Guys… this… Nightwing is back on again," Batgirl inclined.

This time, it just showed the vigilante with a dark background. He was look straight at the camera though, as if he could see it.

"_May 21st, 2016 0200 Hours," he began. _

"It's a video entry!" YJWally yelled out.

_"I know that this will end up in your little peak into the past and future thing, so this had better be good," Nightwing began. "I'm going to tell you guys everything." _

TTRobin's breath hitched.

No one could help but scoot a little closer to the screen.

_"First, as for Young Justice of the past. I can proudly say you were the best family ever. As for the Titans, you guys are the best family ever. And both of you teams will always be in my heart." _

Starfire couldn't help the tears.

_"I know this will probably answer a lot of questions. I will start with the Titans about little me. Yes, I was a hyper active acrobat that had a tendency to slaughter the English language." _

"Knew it!" Beast boy yelled out, earning himself a smack from Raven.

"No you didn't," she hissed.

_"I was trying to be a leader to young, but be glad I waited. Anyway, I was best friends with Kid Flash, yes the Kid Flash we both know and love. You see, the were like brothers. But then the whole thing with the mole… Anyway, not important right now. When I was about fourteen or so, I had a falling out with Batman. I got shot on the job, which opened up some bad memories for him-" _

Batman stiffened.

_"And he wanted me to quit being a hero." _

Both teams looked surprised at this revelation and YJRobin frowned while TTRobin winced.

_"I said no, and that I could handle myself. Of course, this upset him and he pretty much forced me from being a hero. He took away my belt, my uniform, my gloves. Everything. Told me it wasn't safe, that I wasn't ready. Well, Bats, that pissed me off you mofo. Anyway, I freaked out. I snuck downstairs one night and took everything. My entire costume, extra weapons, my gloves; everything and left."_

Artemis and M'gann winced. Their baby would be leaving them. He was… he was going to leave without saying good by. Batgirl looked betrayed right then, but when he Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder she knew he wouldn't leave right now.

The Titans, on the other hand, were watching out of curiosity.

_"I traveled around for a year or so, because when I met you I was only fifteen. Anyway, you know what happened from there. I got to meet you guys and I started a new hero gig." Nightwing smirked right then, and chuckled darkly. _

"Am I'm glad," Starfire murmured to Robin, who grinned back at her.

_"Now, to answer about this whole Nightwing persona. The Titans… well, we broke up guys. I'm sorry to admit it. I outgrew the title of Robin, and anyway I found out Batman had given it away to a new partner. Now there were two Robin's running around, and that couldn't be right." _

YJRobin choked.

_"I was eighteen when I thought of the name, I stationed myself in Bludhaven." _

Batman's eyes widened under the cowl and he couldn't help but look that handsome man on the screen. That was his son, and he hadn't even seen him grow up.

"Yikes," Jinx whistled, "Bludhaven."

Batgirl grabbed Robin's hand in fear.

_"Anyway, I was recruited back into the League to help with the new team. Well, I refused League membership. I now lead the team of Lagoon Boy, Bumble Bee, Wonder Girl, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Robin, Batgirl, Beast Boy and Connor and M'gann, who are also a sort of mentors." _

"I'm still with you!" Beast Boy called out in surprise. Starfire looked pained, as did Raven and Cyborg.

_"We make a pretty good team, despite some rivalries. The team certainly isn't as close as we were and it sometimes get's in the way. But we're divided up into squads anyway." Nightwing shrugged and then cleared his throat. "I figured you guys would need some sort of reassurance and need to know what happens." He looked extremely sad right then. _

_"I am sad that the Titans broke up, but Raven and Cyborg; I am looking for you. I really am. I promise. You guys disappeared, well, Raven… I think you asked to be put in an Insane Asylum. Not sure why. But I figured you weren't chill. As for you Cyborg, you just disappeared off the grid. Your tech skills have gotten better, but so have mine. I'm fairly close to finding you." _

Both Raven and Cyborg grinned and looked over at each other. Starfire still looked lost and panicked.

_Nightwing sighed, "Starfire… you just left. I don't know what happened to us. We grew up I guess and we realized us it wouldn't work. I still miss you, of course I do, but I don't think it could work. We realized this but… we tried to deny it, and it just ended up breaking us apart. All I know is that you left, whether you left the planet or just Jump City, I don't know. And I'm sorry-" _

Starfire was crying, sobbing quietly as she continued to hold Robin's hand.

The rest of the Titans were watching her carefully. Jinx even walked over and gave her a hug.

_"I know it sucks to be hearing it like this, really, this probably reeks, but I had to give you something, and not just leave you hanging like that. That's wrong. And, like I said, I'm sorry. As for Wally and Jinx, I don't know what happened between you too-" _

Both said people glanced at each other.

_"But I'm not going to say anything about that. 'Sides, Wally already has an OTP pairing." _

"OTP?" Jinx asked, but everyone shrugged.

_"Now I'm going to end here, because Robin is calling me and trying to get my attention. Oh, for fifteen and even thirteen year old Robin watching this, a word of advice; keep going. Don't mourn over deaths and don't worry, you'll love your brothers." _

_And the screen flashed off. _

Before anyone could say anything, they had flashed off in a large flash of light. Gone. The lights in the room shut off and everyone returned to their times.

Young Justice's memories of the experience were gone, but they always felt a sense of Déjà vu sometimes. As for the Titans, they remembered everything… except the last video.

Despite the horrible ending, and the fact that they learned a lot, the experience was fun and they would never forget it, because deep down, Young Justice still remembered it too.

* * *

**I love you all. **

**Words cannot express the feelings I'm feeling right now. **

**You guys are amazing. **

**You guys are fantastic. **

**You guys just plain rock. **

**I will miss you all, very very much. **

**You don't know how much you guys mean to me. And I hope I went out with the bang I wanted. **

**:) **

**With love, **

**-**_**Fighter1357**_


End file.
